Nutty's Peril
by flowerpansys
Summary: Behind closed doors...No that's too Cliche. What's happening in this house is fucked up.


**Tap...Tap...Tap**

 _Go away._

 **Tap...tap...!**

No...

 **Tap tap!**

 _GO AWAY!_

* * *

That's what Nutty wanted to scream he wanted to yell at him to go away, but he couldn't. It would only get him even more bruised up and hurt than he already was...He shut his eyes tightly, as the loud tap-tapping of Flippy's footsteps stopped at the door...He took in a deep breath and held it. hearing the rattling of keys. The door clicked as it was unlocked, the door swinging open to reveal a seemingly very happy Flippy...

Nutty let his breath out, opening his eyes slowly. He was curled up on the old mattress, stained badly, with no sheets covering it. A tattered blanket and only one pillow. A pillow which Flippy used, forcing Nutty to curl up close to him and lay his head on his chest, that's what Flippy's intent was and that was why there wasn't another pillow.

He felt eyes peering down at him, as the footsteps made their way over to that old mattress. He bit his lip and looked up at him. For the longest time, ever since he'd come back from the war, he had been like this. That crazy look in his eyes...Yellow, yellow eyes. Why were they yellow? Nutty didn't know. All he did know was since his black eyes had turned this color, things had gone bad.

"I've returned Nutty, have you been good today~?" He whispered, sitting down on the bed and pulling the frail, lithe boy close to his muscular body. He never used to have those muscles either, Nutty remembered...He was weak and Nutty protected him back then! When they were young...Flippy got picked on a lot, and Nutty stood up for him.

Of course he did. Flippy had been his best friend after all.

"Nutty! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Flippy growled, those hugging arms turning from a gentle touch to a hard, tight grip that was painful. He winced at this and let out a small whimper. "I-I've been good Flippy!" He said fast, finally, relieved when the grip on him loosened. A hand came to his hair, petting through it. Nutty shuddered.

He used to be so calmed by this, whenever someone would pet his hair like this, but now it revolted him. Because he knew that those hands that were going through his hair had killed people innocent people that weren't in the war. Those hands...Had killed his best friends, his parents and even his beautiful German Shepard Daisy. She would have turned five the next day, if he hadn't killed her.

"Good. You stayed right where I told you to say, I'm so happy, that you finally seem to be learning! No more running away...Where would you even run too now Nutty? I'm all that you have left now~." Nutty let out a sigh and just rested his head against Flippy's chest, looking over at the wall, such a dull wallpaper, faded..."Yeah," He said then, "no more running away..."

Not right now at least. He still had one place that he could go though, one place that Flippy didn't know about...He didn't plan on telling him about it either. He still had a chance. Once chance and he had to be careful.

Flippy ran a finger up and down Nutty's arms slowly. Kissing his lips for a brief moment, and then his cheek, neck. He stopped then and pulled Nutty up by his armpits, then pulled him, shifted, carrying him bridal style. "You are starting to look a little dirty now, I'll have you all nice and cleaned up!" He grinned and Nutty just looked away from him, nodding his head and letting out a soft, "okay."

As Flippy stripped him and set him in the tub, the water running slowly over his damaged skin, he thought back to a month ago...That was his most recent escape attempt and that day, it had been raining. Raining hard too. He ran to his Grandma's old house, abandoned, not fixed up. No one thought it'd be worth fixing up, with how old and run down it was, practically falling apart really.

Flippy had found him though of course, and dragged him back. Flippy always seemed to find him.

He'd tried escaping plenty of other times, but he'd always been found, dragged back and been punished brutally in many different sorts of ways...Typically, all painful. Nutty gasped, his arm grabbed roughly. Flippy's face was close, a frown on his features...He bit down on his lower lip and looked to the side. Flippy grabbed his chin. Pulling it back to him. "Look at me Nutty! just what the hell were you thinking about huh? Huh?!" Nutty winced as he applied more pressure, fear started to well up inside of him. "Are you thinking about someone else right now? You can't! You can only think of me! Only of me..."

He said, pulling Nutty out of the tub and hugging him close. "Only think of me...Just like I only think of you..." He whispered to him, drying him off and putting his shirt on him. His shirt was big on Nutty, really big, It went down to Nutty's knees, looking much more like a baggy dress. Nutty looked up at him and kissed Flippy on the cheek. Hoping that just that would be enough to calm Flippy down. It didn't of course though..."No! Kiss me on the lips if you are going to kiss me!" Nutty sighed. "I'm sorry Flippy, I'm just...Really tired right now..."

Flippy blinked at this, then his face broke out in a grin. "Oh of course! Let's go rest up, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Nutty was afraid to ask him what that mean't, so he just kept silent and nodded his head slowly. "Good!" Flippy dragged him over to the mattress, throwing him carelessly onto it, and making Nutty wince as the springs from the old mattress pressed into his bruised flesh. He was soon covered over by Flippy and a small blanket. The blanket hardly provided much warmth to him, forcing him to cuddle close to Flippy.

Nutty closed his eyes, it took him awhile, but he managed to eventually drift off to sleep, Flippy's arms wrapped tightly around him...


End file.
